Have you seen the size of Natsume's?
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Oneshot. Natsume overheard Mikan with Hotaru saying, 'Have you seen the size of Natsume's', "Do you actually believe that it is much bigger than Ruka's?" and all which lead him to crazy thoughts and insane actions. Please Read and review


**Author's Note**: Hello people, it's me again... I suddenly got this idea on my head and if someone already has this plot then please forgive me! If you think I plagiarized this then I'll leave it but please don't sue me.

Oh and if you think that this should be placed in the rated M archive, then please advice me.

**Warning: Innocent people are not allowed. I warned you, also, extreme OOC.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Hey, have you seen the size of Natsume's?**

Natsume was walking on the dorm, about to go out when he passed by Mikan's one-star room and heard a snippet of conversation between her and Hotaru.

"Have you seen the size of Natsume's?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's eyes widened, he can't believe that they were talking about _that_! So he pressed his ear on the keyhole to hear the whole conversation.

"Do you actually believe that it is much bigger than Ruka's?" Mikan added.

"It's true! It may look small at first, but then, it's really big!" Hotaru exaggerated a little.

"Poor Tsubasa-sempai. Can you believe that he wanted to impale Natsume's with his?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Poor guy, pretty impressive though." Hotaru said dryly.

"Yuu's isn't for decoration either. He told me he sent a lot of men to the hospital with it."

"Ruka's not that bad either, even though it's smaller. He told me when they were on the Central Town, he got Usagi from behind."

"Don't forget Koko, Kitsuneme and company. They play with theirs all the time."

"Have you seen Youichi's? It has the cutest little one! But the scariest though."

"Eh? Uso!"

Natsume can't take it anymore. He took off the dorm, searching for a place to rest his mind. The things that he just heard recently bugged him hard. Just then, Ruka appeared out of nowhere.

"What's the matter Natsume?" Ruka asked with concern.

"Stay away from me, you animal molester" Ruka had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you did to Usagi that day at Central Town!" Ruka's face then blushed a hundred shades of red.

Then Natsume wandered off and saw Tsubasa. He ran towards him and without warning, he punched him.

"Teme punch ero (perverted) punch Homo (Homosexual)!!"

"What are you talking about?!" asked a very angry Tsubasa as he tried to capture Natsume's shadow but was too late since Natsume ran as fast as he could.

Along the way, he saw Yuu, sitting by the fountain. He had already suspected Yuu to be a gay since the beginning but he didn't expect that he would be able to send many men in the hospital with _his_.

"Yo." Natsume greeted and took a seat beside him.

"Oh hi" Yuu greeted back.

"Why didn't you tell me, us about... uhhmm... eetoo" Natsume can't find the right words to say. This is the very first time that he stuttered!

"My what, Natsume?" Yuu asked in a good-natured tone.

"I'm not really sure how to say this but..." he trailed off.

"What is it? Are you concerned about something?"

"Well, yes. If you put it that way..."

"Just tell me"

"Why have you never told me about...?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you, um, prefer the company of gentlemen?" Yuu's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't take your vino straight, do you?"

"I- I don't get it!"

"Are you over friendly with the same sex?"

"What are you trying to say, Natsume?!" yelled Yuu in frustration.

"Are you gay?" yelled Natsume back.

"I most certainly... Go away! That's my own business!!" replied Yuu indignantly.

"Unbelievable" Natsume said weakly.

"Go away!" Yuu roared as Natsume's face had clearly wore an utter look of shock. This is the first time that Yuu got angry.

"I really didn't want to know that! It's all Polka dots' fault!" Natsume defended as he ran back to Mikan's room and slammed the door open. Mikan ignored the angry look on Natsume's face.

"You sick people! How did you find out all those things anyway?" Natsume grumpily said.

"Find out what?" asked Hotaru.

"All those disgusting things! About mine, Ruka's, Yuu's and all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation earlier! You were all like 'Have you seen the size of Natsume's?' and it's bigger and Ruka 'getting Usagi from behind' on the Central Town and something about Tsubasa wanting to impale mine..." Natsume shuddered. Mikan burst out laughing.

"We were talking about your alice, baka!"

"We were talking about how your Alice could get any bigger or how you always want to use your Alice for." Hotaru added, amused.

"You mean you're talking about our Alice, not '_**ours**_'?"

"Exactly."

"Sheet!! Guddamnit!" Natsume shouted as he ran out of the room. Now he could understand it all!

It's true that his Alice could get bigger and bigger, bigger than anyone else could since fire can expand without limit since he has the Limitless Type of Alice.

Ruka's Alice is smaller since it could only attract animals. What they meant by 'he got Usagi from behind' meant that he captured Usagi from behind, with the use of his Alice.

Tsubasa do wanted to impale him, impale him physically with the use of his Alice for hurting his most favorite kouhai, Mikan.

Yuu's Alice did put many men on the hospital. Mostly from shock because of the illusions that he marvelously made.

Koko, Kitsuneme, and company do love to play with their Alice. Reading other's minds; floating etc. were their major forte.

And lastly, Youichi's Alice. Of course, since he is still small so he could only produce little spirits but definitely, the scariest of all.

And so, that day ended with Natsume promising to his self not to make direct conclusions.

--Owari--

* * *

Please review.

Please don't sue me.

Read my other fics also.

Thanks.

-Swapai bakawaii-


End file.
